


Warden Hybrid Dream Notes

by Kyle_22



Series: Warden! Dream [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Notes, Warden (Minecraft) - Freeform, Warden Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), there's not much to tag tbh, what do I tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_22/pseuds/Kyle_22
Summary: I have an idea for warden hybrid dream so this post is just my notes. If I were to write a fic about warden dream I'll refer to this.  Enjoy reading?
Series: Warden! Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154591
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	Warden Hybrid Dream Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guide Me Through Hell And Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739885) by [Blanc_et_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir). 



The idea of Dream being a warden hybrid is largely inspired by Guide Me Through Hell and Back written by Blanc_et_Noir. Including the few fics that I’ve read that have written Dream as an enderman hybrid. I thought one day, why not a warden? I know that the warden is not implemented yet but from what little information I know about it, it seemed like an interesting thing to write about. That and the fact that I head cannon Dream carrying a large battle axe on his back. I mean, let’s be real. You gotta have insane strength to be able to swing that darn thing around. Wardens are blind as far as I know and use those frills of theirs can sense vibrations and all that jazz.

I have artworks of warden Dream. Sorry if masked Dream looks weird, I don’t know how to draw guys with masks aha. I must admit, I’m not that great at drawing masculine faces that well either in my opinion, but I felt that a drawing would help you visualise my design of him better. I may turn these ideas into an actual fic someday but for now, they are just ideas that I desperately need to post here, or else I’ll forget about it entirely. Now I’m not too familiar with everything regarding the Dream SMP and if I were to ever write a fic I don’t know if I would place it in the SMP.

I apologise if my notes seem messy, it’s how I write them. Everything is written in British English.

_**Physical Features:** _

  * Wears a white plastic mask without any eyeholes.
  * His eyes are a pale milky green because of his blindness.
  * He has those blue frills tucked under his hair, just barely peeking out. They act as a second set of ears and are more sensitive to sound and vibrations. He tells anyone who asks about them that they are just cornflowers.
  * Yes, he has human ears as well as those frills.



_**Clothes:** _

  * Combat boots.
  * He has a large battle axe trapped to his back and his sword in its sheath on his hip.
  * Wears a white undershirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a green vest. Blind but stylish baby.
  * Black pants. Did you expect anything else?
  * Fingerless cause why not?



_**Natural skills or gained:** _

  * Great arm strength from being part warden.
  * Is more sensitive to surrounding sounds and its vibrations. Able to pinpoint the target with relative ease in an open space.
  * The frills of a warden on his head further contribute ^.
  * Learned to use the vibrations of his footsteps to visualise his surroundings better. Like echolocation. Inspired by the games [Lurking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9hrb6z7Yl8) and [Stifled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VY312ijRB8).
  * He is most familiar with the paths to and from L’manberg, the community house, and the nether portal. Being familiar means that he is less worried about running about and falling into a hole. That said, when I say to and from, I also mean that he is familiar with the area itself.



_ **Weaknesses:** _

  * Caves are a double-edged sword to Dream. On one hand, nobody can truly fight to their true potential while holding a torch in their hand and that can work to Dream’s advantage. On the other hand, the sound echoing off the walls of the cave can become confusing to him.
  * I’m assuming that the warden is deaf here because we don’t have much information about them. Since Dream is a warden hybrid, he has his human ears as well as the frills on his head. Being blind usually means relying on your ears and sound. Because Dream can hear and feel the vibrations it can be overwhelming.
  * If you don’t get what I mean, try closing your eyes and pretend that are a hundred people talking to you in a small room. Walking around and all the sound is bouncing off the walls, It would be confusing.


  * Has difficulty with people with light footsteps (good fighters e.g., Techno yes I’m making that a thing), crouching to move quitter, and use of enderpearls.
  * Endermen are a problem when they teleport like with the use of enderpearls, when they teleport away it’s difficult to tell where they went.
  * If someone were to pearl to him, he’d hear it because of the pearl touching the ground.



_ **Living Situation (yes, I gave our green Teletubby a home):** _

  * People think he is homeless because he never actually showed anyone where he lived. Techno probably knows because he spied on Dream.
  * Lives in a dark cave devoid of light, who needs light when you can’t see right?
  * Little to no decoration.
  * The chests in his cave have scratch marks of varying lengths and numbers. They help Dream to identify which chests contain which without having to open every single chest.



**Author's Note:**

> If I had gotten anything wrong, feel free to shout at me. Thank you for reading this short note aha. You can follow me on Twitter [@Kylenot22](https://twitter.com/Kylenot22) :D


End file.
